1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of vehicle operation, and more particularly, to a method and system for improving the assistance to a vehicle operator.
2. Description of the Background Art
For each automobile on highways, the drivers cognitive load increase to maintain a safe “headway” to the vehicle it is following and to track a desired trajectory including lane change. Human beings have a finite ability to perceive the vehicle environment in which the vehicle is operating, e.g., the road is conditions, traffic conditions, etc, to attend to elements of the environment, to cognitively process the stimuli taken in, to draw appropriate meaning from perceptions, and to act appropriately upon those perceived meanings. Furthermore, there is great variation within the driving population in both native and developed abilities to drive. Training experience can be used. Unfortunately, there is little formal or informal training in the skills involved in driving, beyond the period when people first apply for their licenses. Driver training programs have not proven to be particularly effective, nor is training continued through the driving career. In fact, most people think of driving as a right rather than a privilege. Further, most think of themselves as good drivers and of “the other person” as the one who creates problems. Unless and until change takes place that encourages drivers to wish to improve their driving skill, it seems that technological solutions designed to minimize cognitive load have the potential for improving the safety of the highway transportation system.
To address these safety concerns, there has been proposed a driver assistance system that attempts to minimize cognitive load in making lane change. The system operates continuously taking in vehicle environment data that encompasses data related to the environment in which the vehicle is operating, e.g., the road conditions, traffic conditions, etc. Sensing devices provide the vehicle environment data. Radar, laser, ultra-sonic and video systems can provide a map of objects near the vehicle and their motion relative to the vehicle. JP-A2001-52297 proposes a system of this category. The map provides present locations and speeds of vehicles, which are evaluated to justify a proposed action, e.g., lane change. The concept behind is to recommend action or actions, which the present environment data allows. Since the data available is limited to what the map provides, the action or actions recommended fail to accomplish a satisfactory level of driving skill. For example, a vehicle operator of improved driving skill would employ accelerating/braking and lane change maneuvers if the present vehicle environment does not allow a lane change. Apparently, s/he sees future vehicle environment upon initiating such maneuvers.
For a variety of reasons, it is desirable to develop a method and system for improving assistance to a vehicle operator, which is fit to and thus accepted by the vehicle operator.